Because I Care
by NorthernNightfall24
Summary: Sonic is acting really weird and Shadow wants to find out why, even if it means going through personal belongings from time to time...Sonadow.


Heya guys! This is another one of my Sonadow stories that popped into my head. Enjoy! Nori, say the disclaimer!

Nori: NorthernNightfall24 doesn't own any characters mentioned in this story, except for us. All characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to Sega and SonicTeam.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1-

'I don't understand,'

Sonic thought, bringing a cup of hot chocolate to his peach lips.

'How can I fall for someone who's the total opposite of me?'

The azure hedgehog took a sip of the hot beverage and set it on the gray, granite counter beside him. Unwanted thoughts had clouded his mind. Because of those certain thoughts, he hadn't left his house in over a week. He was afraid that he would run into...

Shadow.

Sonic knew this was unlikely, but it could happen. The truth was, he had a big crush on the black hedgehog for quite some time and that feeling has been effecting his daily life. He wished he could confront Shadow about it, but he can't bring himself to say it. Instead, he ends up complimenting him, which caused suspicion. What made it worse was that Rouge was throwing a Christmas party at her house and for reasons unknown, she had decided to give everyone, including Shadow, an invitation to said party one month before she had actually started planning.

As much as he didn't want to, Sonic had to go to this party. Otherwise, his friends would be worried more than they already were.

Sonic sighed as he felt his smartphone vibrating in his sock. He took the phone out of his sock and looked at the screen. One new message from Amy. He rolled his eyes with annoyance and opened the message.

The text read: 'R u OK? U need sum company?'

Sonic didn't even bother to text her back. He started wondering why he even put her number up there.

Instead, he laid his phone on the table and went upstairs to his bedroom to clear his thoughts.

'Why did it have to be Shadow?'

The cobalt hedgehog flopped on his bed and let his mind wonder once more.

'We could never be together...we're too...different.'

He stared at the light blue ceiling and reconsidered his opinion.

'On second thoughts, differences make couples what they are...'

He closed his emerald green eyes.

'Why is it so hard to find love?'

He shoved his face in his pillow and groaned.

'This is going to be the worst Christmas ever...'

After a few more minutes of thinking, Sonic got off his bed and went downstairs to see if his hot chocolate was still hot.

Abnormally, it was still bubbly and warm; despite the fact that he was in his room for about 15 minutes.

Sonic smiled, put his phone back in his sock and took another sip of his bevarage. He walked around the kitchen and began to think again.

'What if Shadow was to come over right now?'

He immediately shunned away the disturbing thought. He took a deep breath, exhaled and went back upstairs.

'I don't think I could take that...not now.'

He began to wish for someone to talk to about this never ending problem.

Thankfully, five minutes later, someone knocked at the door. With a big grin on his face, the azure hedgehog went back downstairs to greet the whoever was standing at the door. He was so happy that he had forgotten that he was still in his pajamas too, but that didn't matter.

When Sonic opened the door, his cheeks turned bright red.

It was Shadow.

"H-hey Shadz! What're you doing here?" He said, trying to keep his cool.

"First of all," Shadow lightly growled. "don't call me "Shadz". Second of all," The black hedgehog pulled out a lacy pink box from his coat pocket and handed it to Sonic. "this present is from Amy. She said she was too busy to hand it to you in person so she made me do it."

Sonic looked at the box and his eye twitched. He reverted his attention back to Shadow. "You must be really cold. Come on in."

Sonic turned around and walked into the kitchen. "So God help me now..." he mumbled.

Shadow really wanted to leave and go somewhere else, but it was almost Christmas, so he decided to make an exception. With a sigh, Shadow walked into Sonic's house, shut the door behind him and sat on a comfy couch nearby.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Shadz?" Sonic questioned, taking another sip from his hot cocoa.

"...Sure." Shadow replied, ignoring the fact that Sonic had used his pet name that he hated so much again.

"Caramel or just chocolate?"

"...Caramel."

"Okay then, caramel it is." Sonic opened up the cabinet and pulled out a packet of Caramel Chocolate Cocoa and set it on the table.

"So..." Shadow began as the current situation had gotten uncomfortable. "Are you going to that party tomorrow?"

Sonic picked up a mug from the dish rack, took some milk out the fridge and poured it into the mug. "Well, yeah, but then again I don't want to."

"...Why not?"

Shadow was actually interested in his problems.

"Well for one, Amy is gonna be there, and two, she'll try to seduce me like she did last year. Her messing with me all night is the LAST thing I need."

"Well you just have to make sure she doesn't see you."

Sonic popped the prepared mug in the microwave for a minute and thirty seconds.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"You could make a disguise..."

"Uh, I want to stay myself this Christmas..."

"Then just don't go..."

"I wish I could do that."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sonic with an expression of sympathy.

"Sorry, I'm out of ideas."

"It's okay, I'll think of something."

Their conversation ended when the microwave went off. Sonic opened the door, took the mug out, walked over to the couch and handed hot beverage to Shadow.

"Thanks." Shadow said, taking the mug from Sonic's hands.

"No problem."

Why was Shadow being nicer than usual? Did he hit his head or something? Was he catching a cold?

Sonic walked back into the kitchen to throw away the gift from Amy. He knew it was rude, but it was for precaution, for it could have been drugged, like the last gift he got from her the Christmas the year before. That pink hedgehog just won't except the fact that Sonic doesn't love her. She would do ANYTHING to have him all to herself.

"Are YOU going to the party tomorrow night?" Sonic asked Shadow, glad that he hadn't messed up the conversation with something stupid yet.

"I don't have a choice," Shadow replied after taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "Rouge expects me to be there." The black hedgehog sighed and put his mug on the coffee table in front of him.

Things got awkward again.

"Okay..." Sonic began, trying to think of an idea. "well, I'm going to go take a shower. Feel free to watch TV or find something to eat in the kitchen..."

A shower? Really?! What a great way to get out of an awkward conversation...

The azure hedgehog went upstairs, feeling slightly embarrassed.

'Thank God that's over. For now, at least.'

Then, he smiled.

'Maybe, a shower is just what I need to clear my thoughts...'

Shadow didn't want to watch TV or get something to eat from the kitchen, he wanted to find out what was really wrong with Sonic. He hadn't left his house in at least a week and everyone, including Shadow himself, were extremely worried.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'I hate that Faker. So, why am I feeling this way now? Why do I want to help him?'

No matter how he felt, Shadow was determined to find out, even if it meant going through Sonic's stuff.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Nori: R&R!

Max: Chapter 2 will be here soon, in case you guys were wondering.

Hunter: NorthernNightfall24 left to go take care of some business, so we're taking over for now!

Giovanni: Something smells really good...

Ataru: Can someone make me some pancakes?

Professor Applegate: Go make them yourself.

Jayce: Be looking out for more of Northern's fanfics!

Nori (blushing), Max, Giovanni, Hunter, Ataru and Professor Applegate: Jayce?! What are you doing here?!

Jayce: I'm making pancakes downstairs with Northern.

Ataru: Yay! Pancakes!


End file.
